Scared Breathless
by INeedATripleTallExtraHotLatte
Summary: We all knew that-in a sense-something like this would happen. People watch TV shows and play video games with the same case-scenario...but why is this so shocking? Because it's actually real and not just something you do for entertainment. (Rating may change, AU-ish.)
1. Beginning

Felix Kjellberg's pov.

It's funny. We all knew that-in a sense-something like this would happen. People watch TV shows and play video games with the same case-scenario...but why is this so shocking? Because it's actually real and not just something you do for entertainment. Because who once was your best friend-your girlfriend even, is now just a flesh eating monster, looking for nothing but a bite to eat. It's not any of that that really scares me...it's the part of turning into one of those...things...that is what really frightens me.

It all started a few days ago. Things turned for the worse in a matter of seconds. The morning started out foggy and since I had just got to L.A., I had no clue whether that was normal, or...not. Marzia was home sick...she'd caught some sort of flu...it was horrible. Coughing, sneezing...she was ten times more pale. The doctors didn't know what she'd caught, they just assumed the flu...after all, she hadn't had her flu shots. Boy were they wrong.

I came home to a...a monster. I had brought her back her medicine...called out for her, but got no answer in return. So I thought, hey, maybe she was sleeping. So I investigated further. I checked our bedroom that we share...and I was met with Marzia charging at me, her eyes a milky white color as I had stared into them. They were...emotionless. Nothing but a lust for blood hid behind them as I ran for my life to the kitchen for a knife.

I'd played many, many video games before this incident, and if they were anything like real life...you had to destroy the brain. So I did. With no hesitation. Because I knew that that monster wasn't my Marzia! Oh no, it was nothing but an emotionless flesh eater in place of my Marzia. But it still hurt to watch her drop to the ground.

Anthony Padilla's POV

As soon as I heard about the news, all I could think about were two things. One was Ian is at home all alone, and two was that Pewds had just arrived to LA not too long ago. I was worried...for myself, for my friends, for my girlfriend. I have no clue where she is...and there goes a third thing into my head. I should go get Ian and Pewds and call my girlfriend, but all I can do is sit on Kalel and I's couch, my mouth agape as I watch a news reporter get chomped on by a zombie. It's hard to look away from...but I have to make sure everyone is okay. Gather up as many people as I can...  
But that's impossible. I should just stay put, call Ian and Kalel...see if they're okay. I saw what happened to that news reporter though...I...I don't know what I'd do if that happened to Ian and/or Kalel. I don't even wanna think about that...fuck, man. I have to go see if they're alright.  
I grab my keys and slowly advance to the door. Do I really wanna do this? Of course I do, they're practically family...in two different ways, of course...but still. Getting into my car, I sigh, no zombie's on the street-yet. Sighing, I take my phone out of my pocket, dialing Kalel's number. No answer. Dammit!  
I proceed to call Ian, tapping my foot impatiently as he doesn't pick up on the first few rings...but he picks up.  
"Ian! I'm coming to your house. I don't know where Kalel is and Pewds is in town with Marzia! Have you seen the news?!" I ramble, getting ready to head towards his house.  
"I've seen it," Ian confirms, "If you're coming, come quick and don't let those...things see you. If you have to, stop by PewDie's...but promise me you won't let those things get you!" Ian replies back rather harshly. I don't blame him.  
"I promise, bro." I say and hang up soon afterwards. Felix's apartment is on the way, so it won't be too much trouble. I hope he's safe, though. God, whatever this is...can it just stop? Swallowing thickly, I start to drive, not paying much attention to anything. That's when I hit a walker and run my car off the road into a ditch.

Olga Kay's POV  
I don't know what to do...or think...Oh god, what has happened. I wipe a tear from my cheek, holding Roxy close to me. My doors are locked, windows shut and locked as well. The curtains are over each window. This can't be happening. I'm all alone in my house, my only company being Roxy, Mooshka and Pishka, during a zombie outbreak. I just want this to be a dream-a joke. Nothing more then a day dream. But it isn't.  
Standing up, I set Roxy down, looking around for my phone. Who could I call? Toby and I aren't on good terms, I already tried T.J-no answer, My mom is in Russia! ...Shane...yeah, I can call Shane. Dialing his number, I exhale shakily.  
"H-hello?" I hear Shane answer.  
"Shane!" I practically yell.  
"Olga. Are you okay?" Shane asks.  
"No! There are fucking zombies roaming outside! I'm not fucking okay!" I yell. I didn't mean to sound as bitchy as I did, but you know...I'm not okay.  
"Sorry...are you safe?" I can hear a scream from the other end. "Shit! I gotta go, Olga! Bye!" Shane hangs up. Dammit! Swallowing thickly, I shriek as the power goes out, sitting down in my spot on the floor and hugging my knee's.  
"Help...someone please..."


	2. Surrounded

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

_**Felix's pov:**_

Have I ever mentioned I was claustrophobic?

Well, I am. And sitting in a van with a bunch of other YouTubers really doesn't help. Nor does being in the middle of two. I'm currently scrunched between Toby Turner and Shane Dawson. Toby was looking out of the window quietly, which was so unlike him. Shane was just staring at his hands, a frown on his face. They both looked like they were in deep thought.

It was abnormally quiet in the van, what with a bunch of YouTubers in it. Normally you'd see a ton of camera's out, vlogging whatever was happening- even if nothing was. Although, I don't really expect for anyone to be vlogging during a zombie outbreak. Where would the video even go? That's right, no where. It'd stay on the device for forever...until it died.

YouTube wasn't an option anymore. Internet wasn't an option anymore. Hell, electronics were barely an option anymore...

Sighing, I looked up from the spot where I spaced out at. Ian was in the drivers seat, driving down a rather clear rode. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked over to Toby, wondering if I should talk to him about it or not. I felt like I was in The Walking Dead as I flipped through decisions in my head. The current events sure did fit...

Deciding against bothering the brown haired guy, I just looked back to the road. Shane was definitely too deep in thought to worry about a conspicuous looking road, so there was no point in bothering him.

Shifting uncomfortably, I hear someone clear their throat from behind me, making me jump slightly. Damn jumpscares.

"Ian," It was Olga talking. She'd been the most talkative one out of us all. And that was saying something, considering she only ever said a few full sentences. "This road gives me the creeps..." I turned my head around just enough to see her.

Nodding, I hoarsely say, "Where are we even going?"

In return Ian sighs, as if we were annoying him. I knew we weren't...he'd just been through a lot. With Anthony gone an all. I remembered the day a couple of us came across Anthony.

_We were heading out to get food. It was a rather sunny day, which didn't fit the mood at all. It actually made it worse, if possibly._

_I had my gun clutched close to my body as Ian, Shane, and I hid behind a car. Looking at the scenery around me. I noticed car tracks mixed with blood that led down into a ditch to my right. I also noticed the herd of zombies that were to my left. Looking over at Ian, I wait for him to make a move. He looked over at Shane and I, signalling to go towards the ditch. There was another car that was in our direction that was wrecked by the ditch. _

_Quickly crouch-running over to the car, I look down into the ditch. Aside from the zombies, the mess of a world we now live in sort of interested me. There were at least five zombies down there, roaming aimlessly. When I gasped, it caused the attention of not only the two brown headed boys, but the zombies below. _

That's when we found Anthony. Or, well, Anthony...but not Anthony. We didn't get the food we were sent out to get...and we almost lost Ian. Let me just say...I really hope that no one else finds someone the way that Ian found Anthony.

"Felix. Feeelix. PewDie!" I blinked, coming out of my little daze. I didn't like people calling me that anymore...it just reminded me of everything that was going on before this all happened. I looked over at Toby who was calling my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, biting back a sigh. That seemed to be my favorite thing to do lately.

" Nothing, you just sorta...stopped." Toby gave a short, vague laugh. I wouldn't even call it a laugh...more like an exhale and a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Oh..." I replied and that was that. That was literally how most conversations went. Nothing was ever too friendly. Most things were just on the edge of friendly, almost falling flat into basic information.

Pursing my lips, I watch Toby as he looks back out the window, the faint smile that had been on his face looking like it had never been there. All I could see was an expressionless look.

That was probably something I hated the most about the apocalypse. It took what people used to be and turned them into empty shells of themselves. Nothing proving that they were alive except for their living, breathing bodies. If that was even counted as alive anymore.

Alive wasn't just living and breathing to me anymore. It was...happiness. Smiles and good attitudes. This wasn't living. It was just...being there. I don't know how to describe it.

Sighing, I lean into the seat behind me. My eyes were starting to get heavy and that wasn't exactly what I wanted to happen right now. I close my eyes. Just for a few minutes.

Just...a few...minutes.

-Toby's pov.-

Hell. That is really all I can describe this as. I've watched people close to me get killed...and if that isn't hell, you better fucking tell me what is. Because watching your own mother try to eat your friend alive totally isn't hell, is it?

I wish we'd never searched for our families. It only made things between the people here worse. Sighing, I look away from the window for a second as I feel something heavy fall onto my shoulder. I watch as Felix sleeps on my shoulder, his breath hot and even on it. A small smile ghosted on my lips.

Taking my attention away from the sleeping boy, I look over to Shane. He was still deep in thought as usual. The reason was unknown. Honestly, I think it's because Lisa died right in front of him. He'd been talking about it in his sleep. Don't call me weird, I just couldn't sleep, okay?!

I looked back out the window. Ian hadn't bothered to respond to Olga or Pewds. He'd just kept on driving. Although, it was rather weird that this place was clear. It'd been clear for miles now.

Leaning my head against the window, I try to fall asleep. It proves to be hard when people behind you are whispering to each other. I really want to just tell them to shut up.

That's when they stop. Actually it felt like everything stopped. Probably because the van stopped.

"Get out guys," Ian opens his door, stepping out. I furrow my eyebrows, looking over to PewDie and Shane. Shane had been shaken out of his thoughts and had his eyebrows furrowed. He looked back at Joey who was sat next to Olga, the same confused look on his face. Felix was still fast asleep on my shoulder. I shook him, causing him to snap his eyes open and hit me.

"Ow!" I overreact. It barely hurt, but I gave him the satisfaction anyway. He gave me an apologetic look.

"What's goin' on?" He asks me, running a hand through his hair. I just shrug in return, biting my lip. He turns his attention to the back seats. Olga, Joey, and Justine-who was finally awake-were sharing the same look that everyone else was.

"We don't have all-fucking-day!" Ian pops his head back in, short-tempered. I open my door, climbing out of the van. Looking ahead, I see a crashed semi that blocked our way. Of course.

"What're we doin' looking at it? We obviously can't get through, lets just turn around." Justine says matter-of-factly. In my opinion she's right.

I see Ian roll his eyes and walk towards the crashed vehicle, "I know we can't get pass," He looks like he's refraining from calling Justine a name, "but we can search for some sort of supplies!" He opens the creaky door of the semi, causing a body to fall out. It's head was bashed in from what I guessed was a hard hit to the steering wheel.

"Is it dead?" Olga asks, taking a step back from the corpse and wrapping her arms around her torso. Ian pokes the corpse with his gun, nodding. Dead as a doornail.

**-Shane's pov-**

"Okay, guys. I think Toby, Justine, and I should go ahead and look for rations. Joey, Shane, and Olga you guys stay on the look out, okay?" Ian nodded, not taking no for an answer as he passed a gun to me and headed off with Toby and Justine. I groan under my breath.

I've been trying to avoid Olga ever since the little Lisa incident. I'm pissed...well, that's definitely an understatement. Honestly, up until now I've never held a grudge on anyone...but this isn't something I can just forgive her for. She caused Lisa to die. She called me and caused me to be distracted! She called me just for her selfish reasons!

Lisa. God, I miss her. I remember those times when we used to cook together.

_It was a Tuesday night. Lisa and I were in the kitchen, reading directions on a cake box. We'd gotten half of the stuff done already and were covered in different ingrediants. I laughed as I cracked an egg on her head. Sure, it was a waste of an egg, but it didn't matter. She gasped and got the egg shells off of her head. I laughed and went in for a kiss, but she stopped me by flicking flour into my face. _

_Shaking it off, I smirk, this time going in for an actual kiss. She smiled and had a visible blush on her cheeks. I kissed her lightly and she pressed into it a bit more. It was then that everything felt perfect. I ended up breaking the kiss, a wide grin on my face that mirrored hers. We went back to making the cake, which ended up tasting amazing._

"Shane!" I hear a frightened voice yell. Coming out of another one of my day dreams, I hear a growl. I looked over to Joey, my eyebrows furrowed. Looking around me to see why he was so frightened, I see that the corpse from earlier that we thought was dead...well, maybe we were wrong.

Yelping, I shoot the thing square in the gash on it's forehead. Trying to even out my breathing, I lean back against the van again. I could hear Joey exhale in what I supposed was relief.

"What the fuck?!" I open my eyes to see an angry Ian.

"It was coming after me," I knew damn well what he was going on about now. You know what, I'm sick of his attitude, "What was I supposed to fucking do?!"

"Kick it in the god damn head! It was already injured, you idiot!" He fumed, pointing a finger at me, "Now look, you've probably attracted more of those f-"

"Uh, guys..." Olga interrupts Ian, snapping our attention to her. She was currently looking at an ambush of zombies coming our way.

"Fuck." I hear Felix mumble. "What do we do?!"

"I'm fucking out of here!" Olga scrambles to get into the car. Everyone else follows her, Ian hopping into the drivers seat and putting the van into reverse. They were coming from the road that was blocked, so there was one way out and that was back from where we came.

"Drive, Ian!" Justine yells. He drives over a couple bodies but stops as he hits one and gets stuck.

Oh...fuck.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So, originally I was thinking about trashing this story. Mainly because I didn't have much motivation towards it. But the game 'The Last of Us' really sprung up my interest in it! I'm currently shuffling through ideas of this story with my friend. Her account his Jennette1, you should go check her out. She really is a lot of help!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is always great, so...don't be shy. ^.^ Byeee3**


	3. Dirt Road

**-Shane's pov-**

"Fuck," Ian yelled, pounding on the gas pedal. The zombies were starting to pile in, so getting out would be too dangerous.

"Ian! Come on, go!" I hear Olga yell, not caring that he was stuck. In return he glared at her and changed the gear into drive. A look of confusion crosses my face as he accelerates forward and turns right in a quick motion. I feel a hot pain in my shoulder as it slams against the window. Along with the burst of pain I hear another thump similar to the noise that sounded when I hit my shoulder.

Turning around, I see Justine laying against the window unconscious. She had blood coming out of a cut on her head. I hiss in pain as I try to signal Felix to help her. He didn't see me though, as he was too busy panicking.

"Felix, fucking...gah, help her!" I groan through the pain. I'm sure my voice came out in a hoarse tone, considering Ian was driving like a mad man, Toby seemed dazed, Felix was panicking, and I don't even know about the others.

Personally, I just wanna get the hell outta here, so we can help iJ and sort this shit out. Felix still hasn't come out of his terrorized state, so I figure that he isn't going to anytime soon. Facing the front, I hear Joey interrogate Ian about supplies.

"Did we even get anything out of this?" He asks in his high-pitched voice. I can barely see Ian shake his head.

"...No...Uh, nothing worth it." Ian replied gruffly. I scrunch my face up as I grip my shoulder, moaning out in pain causing Joey to look over and acknowledge the pain I was in.

"Oh my gosh, Shane! You're hurt!" Joey exclaimed, his voice high-pitched in worry.

I shake my head, as if to dismiss his worry, "We'll fix it later." I bite back a groan, the pain searing through my shoulder.

"As soon as we stop, I'm going to take care of that." He says in his old-man voice he used to use. I smile at the impression, nodding. I don't think I have much a choice anyway. Plus, the sooner this is fixed, the better.

**-Justine's pov-**

Before I even had a chance to think, I felt my body jolt forward and to the side. Then everything went black.

_Jenna, Bre, and I were driving down the interstate. We were heading back home from visiting our mom in Black Diamond, Florida. I was currently sitting in the back seat, listening to my iPod as Bre and Jenna argue over something unimportant I think it was a tv show. Sighing, I lock my beloved device, taking a headphone out as Jenna stops at a stop sign. _

_"Hey, Jen, how much longer until we're home?" I ask. She turns to face me and starts to drive as she answers. _

_"About twe-"_

_"Oh my god, JENNA LOOK OUT!" Bre screams. Jenna snaps her head back towards the front and sees a person walk out in front of her. I scream, terrified. Jenna hits the person, sending the car spiralling out of control. Three screams and all I saw was black. _

"Justine! Come on, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me. A groan comes out of my mouth as I open my eyes and feel a sharp pain in my head. Immediately I bring my hand up to clutch my head.

"Finally." I squint, the blurry figure in front of me running a hand through their hair.

"W-what happened?" I stutter, trying to clear my vision by rubbing my eyes.

"You blacked out." It was obviously Toby. I should have known in the first place. Attempting to sit up, I look around.

"Why are we stopped?" I noticed Felix sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window. That's all anyone ever does anymore.

"We out ran the freaks and, uh..." Toby pauses, "Ian wanted to check out a dirt road that we passed a couple miles before we reached the cars." Toby takes a seat next to me, helping me sit up better.

"How'd I black out?" I don't remember anything past the moment we scrambled to get into the van.

"It looks like you hit your head. I honestly wasn't paying much attention," He gives me an apologetic look and mumbles, "Sorry..."

I shrug, looking out the window again. Things between Toby and I weren't exactly the best. Honestly, we don't...or well, didn't talk much before this happened. Mainly because we broke up, but we were both really busy with our careers as well. Look where those have went.

"So, uh..." I purse my lips, feeling a tension in the air. This conversation was obviously going no where.

"I'm just, gonna go outside and breathe." Typical Toby. He was always the one to get out of awkward conversations. Sighing, I place my fingers to my head as he leaves. My head was patched up with some sort of gauze and tape. I wonder if he did that...

Slouching in my seat, I thinking back to my dream. Of course I dreamt about that horrible car crash. Honestly, I don't know how I'm still alive. Or why I deserve to be. Trying to set those thoughts aside, I stand up slowly. I needed some fresh air. Slowly walking towards the door, I brush some hair out of my face. The blood got into my hair slightly, causing the blonde mess to stick together. That'd be a pain to get out.

Opening the door, I walk out and look around. Joey and Shane were leaning against the front of the van, talking to each other. Ian was no where in sight, so I figured he was in the woods that the dirt road led to. Toby was sitting on the ground by the van, just thinking. Something was missing...or someone. Felix was still in the passenger seat of the vehicle...where was Olga? Deciding to ask Shane and Joey, I walk over to the two boys slowly. I didn't want to interrupt them, so I chose to eavesdrop.

They were talking about survival. Food, shelter, rations. I really didn't wanna bother them, but if Olga was in trouble I wouldn't even care if I interrupted their heart-to-heart moment.

"Hey..." I greet them, causing their heads to turn towards me. "Where is Olga?"

"I'm over here!" I turn my head towards the direction of the voice. I see her over at the other side of the van.

"Nevermind, then..." I walk over to Olga, leaning next to her.

"You okay?" The russian girl inquiries. I nod in return, crossing my arms.

"Considering my head, yeah. It could be worse, right?" I look at her, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugs, "I guess so..." She looks away from me. I hear a small hollar from the other side of the van. Ian's back. I give Olga one last look before I jog back to the other side of the minivan, supposing that she was following.

"Find anything worthwhile?" Toby bites his nails as he asks the question, making it come out in a slur. The boy with the bowl haircut nods, pointing behind him.

"A log house. I figured we'd stay there overnight and then head back out." He says with his arms open, a laidback look on his face.

"It's the best chance we got..." I hear Felix speak from the passenger seat.

"But what about the van?" Shane questions, making a motion towards the van. Ian sighs, hesitating to answer.

"We can drive it up as far as we can..." Olga dead-pans. I nod, liking the idea.

"Sure, why not." Ian walks around to the drivers seat. Felix stays where he's at, the rest of us piling into the van. I take a seat next to Olga, leaving Toby, Joey, and Shane to sit in another seat.

**Third person pov.**

**-In the cabin-**

"This is...nice." Justine gave a faint smile, looking sort of disgusted as she looked around. It was nice for the situation they were in, but...well, it was gross. There were-now dead-bodies in the basement. The place wasn't luxury-not even close. But for the time being, they'd have to live through it. Or die in it. One or the other...

"It's shit." Olga rolls her eyes, her face scrunched up.

"Well, it's all we have right now, so live with it." Ian scoffs, looking around a bit more. He'd looked inside, but not too much. So the zombies in the basement were quite the surprise. They must've been a couple. An old one at that.

Olga rolls her eyes again, walking over to a bookshelf on the far side of the makeshift living room. She pulled out a book, dusting the little dust on it off. She opens the cover, running her hands over the page.

_'To Becca. With love, Jared.'_

Smiling slightly, she closed the book, putting it back. It must've been the couple in the basement names.

"So we're staying here for the night?" Shane hesitates to sit down in a rocking chair that sits beside an old sofa, asking for a conformance on the subject of the group staying the night there.

"I think we should stay here as long as we need..." Joey interjects, leaning against the wall by the door.

"I was thinking that too." Felix agrees, fiddling with a snow globe that once lay on a shelf with others like it.

"Then that's what we'll do, I guess..." Ian says, sprawled out on the sofa with his eyes closed, a hand under his head. Everyone sets off to get situated and explore.

They just hoped that this'd be a nice break...

* * *

_**So, I hope you like it. Currently my sleeping habits are haywire, so...well, I'm not sure if that'll put a dent in the updates of the story. If anyone is reading it, of course. :)**_

_**Also, thanks again to Jennette1. She helped with this chapter! :D**_


	4. Assigning

_-Olga's pov-_

"Then that's what we'll do, I guess..." Ian says, sprawled out on the sofa with his eyes closed, a hand under his head. Everyone starts to set off and get situated, but I just look through the book collection. There were photo albums, books, journals. I found it quite interesting.

Pulling out a photo album, I flip through a couple of the pages. A woman with dark brown hair and green eyes held a child in her hands in one of the pictures. She had a huge smile on her face as she cradled the baby. A small smile forms on my face, but soon vanishes. The world wouldn't be like that anymore. Giving out a small sigh, I close the book and put it back in its place.

Maybe...maybe the world could go back to its old self. But that's a big maybe...

Yawning, I make my way into the bathroom. It was a normal bathroom, nothing odd about it. I close the door behind me, flipping the light switch on once it was closed. Setting my backpack down onto the closed lid of the toilet, I look at my reflection. I looked horrible, no doubt. Caring about that wasn't really in the list of my concerns at the moment, though.

I zip open my bag, grabbing my bottle of Ibuprofen. In one quick movement, I take one out and turn the tap water on. It takes a moment to respond, but once it's running I pop the pill into my mouth and lean down to drink some of the water. That should get rid of my headache...hopefully. Lazily, I throw the pills back into my bag and turn the tap water off. Taking a moment, I lean against the wall opposite the sink, thumping the back of my head against it.

My eyes found their way to the bottle of Ibuprofen that stuck out of my bag slightly. It'd only take a few minutes and then it'd be over...all of it. Shaking my head from those thoughts, I look back to the mirror and stare at my reflection. Bags under my eyes, no makeup, hair a mess. My looks represented the way a felt. Like a mess.

"Olga," Three swift knocks chimed through my ears, causing my head to snap towards the door, "You okay?" I grab my bag and walk over to the door, opening it to reveal the slightly worried face of Justine.

"Why do you care so much?" I mutter, shrugging. She'd been worried about me earlier as well...

"I.." She doesn't say anything other than that, shrugging afterwards. I nod, raising my eyebrows slightly as I walk away from her. She should look after herself, because looking after me won't do her any good.

Deciding now would be a good time to look around a bit, I walk to the nearest room-the guest room. Or, it looked like a guest room. There wasn't any personalization in the room. No pictures and nothing on the shelves. My shoes slightly squeak with every step I make as I make my way over to the dresser in the room. Wrapping my fingers around the handle of the first drawer, I open in, revealing nothing. Yep, it was a guest room.

I turn back towards the door, only to see Justine leaning against the door frame.

"What d'you want?" I ask in a light tone.

"I care...because you're the only one here that I trust..." She blurts out in a hushed tone. I furrow my eyebrows, shifting my weight to one leg and crossing my arms. I don't press the matter on, ignoring my confusion. I just nod and so does she and she leaves to go do something else. Simple as that.

Running a hand through my messy hair, I exit the room. Walking into the living room again, I take notice of Ian asleep on the couch. He must've been the most tired out of us all. Shane was looking at the photo albums like I was earlier, Joey looking over his shoulder and pointing at something every now and then. Walking into the kitchen, I see Toby looking in the fridge, most likely taking count of everything. He didn't notice me as I walked out.

The bedroom was my next destination. I imagine it'd be filled with different porcelain figures. The door to the desired room was wide open, practically inviting me in. I was wrong...

This place is a mess. Something must've happened, because things were knocked over, the bed had it's sheets torn off it, and, to top it all off, the windows were broken.

"The hell happened in here...?" I hear a Swedish accent ask from behind me.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." I look back to Felix for a moment, my confusion evident on my face. Pacing up to a fallen lamp, I pick it up. The light-bulb was busted out of it. Felix must've thought my actions were a good idea as he picks up a tipped over night stand near him.

"Well, whatever it was must've been pretty bad." He strikes the conversation up again. I nod, picking up the bed sheets off the floor and placing them in a pile onto the bed. I look over to Felix, reaching under the bed when I see he isn't looking. I scavenge around for the familiar feel of a square, letting out a quiet 'yes' as I find it.

Flipping it open, I furrow my eyebrows. Empty? What...?

"What's that?" I jump slightly as Felix takes the book from me, flipping a few pages. I snatch it back.

"I thought it was the old ladies diary..." Letting out a 'humph', I sit on the bed. Felix furrows his eyebrows.

"And you wanted to read it...why?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe to find out what was going on!?" I roll my eyes, sighing heavily. He, in return, ignores me and continues to pick stuff up.

"What are we gonna do about these windows?" He changes the subject. I purse my lips, shrugging.

Maybe this room would have to be off limits...

* * *

_-A couple hours later.-_

_-Ian's pov-_

Okay, I must admit that I hate meetings. But it's the only way to work what's gonna be happening out. We need to assign jobs and get rooming assignments. This isn't all fun and games and it never will be. I look around the room at everyone; we'd brought seats around the couch so everyone could sit within the same space. Joey sat on the floor with his legs crossed, Shane sat next to him in a rocking chair, the loveseat was taken by Toby, Felix sat on the arm of it, and then there was Olga, Justine, and I sitting on the couch.

"O...kay," I give a meek smile, "I'm gonna come out with it and say that I hate meetings just as much as the next guy," I lick my lips, "Buuuut, we need to work some stuff out."

"And that stuff is rooming assignments and jobs?" Toby quirks an eyebrow as he plays with his hands.

I nod, "Spot on." I say somewhat sarcastically. He gives me a sarcastic thumbs up in return.

"Lets do rooming assignments first." Joey says.

"There's two beds in this place. Olga, Justine, can you guys share a bed...I mean, considering you're girls and all?" Turning my head to the side to see if they're okay with it, I smile once they nod. That's worked out.

"What about the other bed?" Felix shifts uncomfortably as he asks.

"Everyone except Justine, Olga, and me think of a number between one and ten," I wait a few seconds, "Okay, I have a number. Joey, starting with you."

"5?" He asks.

Shane goes next, "7?"

"8?" Felix guesses.

"3?" Toby goes last.

"Shane got it." I deadpan. Everyone seemed okay with it, so I continued, "Okay, the couch and the loveseat can be slept in."

"What about guard? Someone has to keep a lookout..." Justine lifts her head up as she interjects.

"We can take turns with guarding," I say before reverting back to the original topic, "Now, couch and loveseat. Who wants which?" Everyone looks around, most afraid to speak up. I sigh. "Okay, then, since none of you seem to care, how about we have someone choose?"

And, of course, the remaining people without a place to sleep nod. I look around, eventually asking Justine to choose. She'd be fair in my view. It didn't seem like she'd pick favorites.

"Oh, uh..." She ducks her head down and bites her lip, "Couch can be Felix's...and, err, the love-seat Joey's? That is if you guys want them..." Once again, it seems like no one gives any fucks. This was all going too civil for my liking. But, then again, maybe it was for the better.

"That means Toby, you and I are sleeping on the floor." He nods, shrugging. I nod back, looking over at the two girls on my right.

"Okay, now for jobs. I think we'll need a hunter, someone who helps with injuries, someone who'll ration our food, a guard, and a leader."

"I think we'd need two hunters..." The Blonde girls voice is loud in my ear as she says this, "I mean, it is pretty dangerous out there. Back up is important."

"Okay, two hunters then." I eye her out of the corner of my eye.

"I can ration..." Shane says quietly, as if he didn't wanna do it.

"I can help with injuries." Joey raises his hand slightly.

"I can be a hunter?" Felix throws out into the open.

"I'll help." Toby says from beside him.

"Err, I can help Shane with rationing. I know it's not a two person job, but its gotta be a pretty hard decision to make." Olga volunteers.

"I was thinking I could guard during the day, since we're switching shifts at night. Maybe every once in a while shift with you?" Justine asks me. I nod.

"So, that makes me the leader." I bite back a smile. I want to be leader. Everyone nods, happy or at least content with what their jobs are.

"I think we should get some sleep, then." And just like that, everyone heads off to their sleeping areas. I'm taking guard for tonight.

* * *

_-NEXT MORNING.-_

-Third person pov. With Toby and Felix hunting.-

"It's too quiet." Felix mumbles, keeping his eyes peeled. Toby nodded. It had been pretty silent. Nothing but the sound of their feet crushing the dead leaves on the ground could be heard. The sun shone bright through the trees, practically blinding both the boys.

"It real-wait. What's that?" Toby points ahead with one hand, shielding his eyes with the other. Felix mirrored Toby's actions, lowering his bow n' arrow down and squinting.

"Is that a fucking dear?" Felix mostly asks himself.

"Is it?" Toby glances to The Swede, a smile on his face. He brings his gun back up to face range, closing one eye and aiming at what he thought was the deer. He holds his breath, tightening his trigger finger slightly.

**BAM!**

He shot. Looking towards Felix again, he does a 'come here' motion with his fingers. The two cautiously walk towards the spot where the deer was. Felix grimaced at the deer once they got close enough to see it.

"Fucking hell." He mutters, putting his hand over his mouth.

"How the..." Toby furrows his eyebrows, puzzled. "Is that a zombie deer, or am I hallucinating?"

"I-yeah..." Felix sighs, "Dammit! How the hell did that thing even get away from those bastards?!"

Toby shakes his head, turning away from the zombie-fied, dead deer.

"Maybe we can catch a couple more squirrels?" Felix says sheepishly, looking down at what he thought was gonna be their food. Fuck that idea.

"Sure."

* * *

_-Back at the house, a couple minutes before.-_

Things were being tied down. Justine's head was being taken care of, Shane's shoulder was starting to be less sore, they had a place to stay. It wouldn't be permanent though. Everyone knew it, too. They just didn't wanna live up to that thought. Or, at least make it a reality.

Justine peers through a pair of binoculars, looking every which way. The sun was hot on her body as she sat atop the roof. She'd climbed up there to get a better look-see.

**BAM!**

Justine turned her head towards the shot. That was the first one today. She'd supposed the boys were using arrows. The woods on the side they'd went were too thick to see through, so she just goes back to watching the way they came. A couple birds flew from the tree's near the entrance, a squirrel scaring them off.

Lowering her binoculars, Justine grabs her shotgun. They'd raided a gun store a week back...that was their first encounter with a herd. She aimed it at the squirrel, smiling slightly as she held her breath to steady the gun.

_3...2...1._

**BOOM!**

The furry animal fell from the tree, dead. "Yes!" She mutters, scrambling to climb down. Once her feet reached the dirt, she jogged over to where the squirrel fell. Picking it up, she goes to go back to her spot.

"The fuck happened?!" Ian came out of the house, expecting to see zombies.

"Gotta squirrel!" Justine held up her prize. Ian looks at her as if he was saying 'seriously?' She just waves him off and goes back to where she once sat. Ian goes back inside as she does so.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" She hears two guys yelling from her other side. Toby and Felix.

"What's hap-" Her eyes widen as she notices some zombies following them. Must've been attracted by the gunshots. She notices Felix trying to shoot them with his bow, but failing. Looking around for her shotgun, Justine yells for the duo to get inside. The ex-YouTuber shoots the closest ones, once again scrambling to climb down from her spot on the roof.

"Fuck you!" She looks around, grabbing a loose piece of wood and beating a zombie that grabbed her with it.

"Justine, get in!" Olga beckons, waving her hand. In that brief moment, she starts to run towards the door.

"Ow, fuck!" The Blonde yells as she trips over the thrown piece of wood.

"Justine!"

* * *

**Ahahaha! Cliff-Hangers. I hope at least someone hates me for that. Sorry this chapter took forever. I had writers block for the longest time, bro. It sucks. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. More'll come soon, I promise. **

**P.S: I'm so happy with the amount of views this is getting. I mean, it isn't the most in the world, but it's still amazing. Thanks.**


End file.
